


we are so not dating

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron still lives in France and has a beautiful boyfriend, who he might of not told his family about. Vic and Adam fly over and Vic recognises Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had been living with Robert in France for a while. They met at some bar and nether of them could keep there eyes of each other. Aaron scanned the tall blond up and down as he looked back at Aaron. It was odd, Aaron couldn’t really work him out he seemed confident some how ,this man, but looked at Aaron unsure and shyly. As he walked over Aaron's heart fell at the realisation that this man, this beautiful blue eyed man, probably know little to no english. That hadn’t stopped him before mind. He remembered the dark haired man who he didn’t understand a word of but knew exactly what he meant, he know flirting, he know touches and kisses even if they were in another language. The blond man sat next to him and smiled.  
“Im..um je m’appelle" Aaron said trying to remember the french words. The mans eyes light up and he smiled with a laugh that made Aaron's heart skip.  
“My names Robert.” The other man said with a large opened grin on his face. So he wasn’t French. Aaron thought, his accent sounded like he was from the north of England.  
“Aaron.” He said with a smile. 

Things grow from there. The didn’t go home together that night but instead exchanged numbers and two nights later they met at that bar again. They started dating and soon moved in together as Aarons land lord had kicked him out. He did mean to tell his mum and others about him but…well he knew how his mother could be so didn’t mention him to her when they started dating because he didn’t want her fusing and ruing things when they had only just started. The thing is he nether really know when to tell her or Adam or anyone else, they were in a different country its not like there'd know. After a few months he couldn't really say "o yeah forgot to say I’m dating this really fit guy that I think I'm falling in love with” could he. Instead when ever he mentioned Robert, because he found out it was getting increasingly harder to tell them about how he was and what he was doing with talking about him, he simply said he was a friend. When they moved in together he just told his mum that they were flatmates. 

In the months they spent together they had learnt a lot about each other. Robert had learnt of Aarons struggle with coming out, every thing to do with Jackson and how he grow up with his wast of space dad then moved in with his mum when he kicked him out. Aaron had learnt though that Robert had nether come out, not to his family because he got booted out of the village he grow up in, the village he was born in, the one that apparently was named in honer of his nan (though Aaron never asked what it was called) by his dad when he was just a teenager. He learnt that Robert had changed his last name to White because he was disowned by the family he’d never really fitted into in the first place. He learnt that all 3 of his parents were dead and so was one of his brothers, he’d not seen one of is sisters since he was a baby and not seen his other sister and two brothers since he left the village except for the time he saw one when he went to his dads funeral. They know so much about each other in the few months they know each other and although neither of them said it they both loved the other more then the world. 

Aaron was on a skyp chat with Adam when Adam said.  
“We couldn’t stay at yours could we?”  
“Um.”  
“Its just me and Vic, we just need some time away from the village and we miss you like made.”  
“Um, I don’t know mate. Il have to see what Robert thinks if your staying in the… well you could stay in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa.” He almost said spare room forgetting that that was meant to be his room.  
“Ok get back to me yeah.”  
“Ok mate. Miss ya sent Vic mu love.”  
“By.”  
“By.”  
Shit!

When Robert got home from work Aaron was sitting sheepishly on the sofa.  
"What you broke know?” Robert asked as he saw him.  
“Nothing.” Aaron replied slightly offended by the question.  
“Yeah like that time you didn’t break my..”  
“Toy.” Aaron butted in and know Robert was the offended one.  
“That was not a toy that was a…”  
“Yeah I know sorry.” Aaron held his hands up not wanting for Robert to tell him all about how it was a collects pice again. “I haven’t broken anything.” Robert sits next to him on the sofa and hugged a arm around his boyfriend looking into his eyes, his own filled with concern, trying to work out what was wrong.  
“Adam wants to stay over with his girlfriend Vic.” He admitted.  
“But whats wrong with that?” Then he remembers. He did find it odd that he nether told his family and friends about him. He was always told to piss off when they skyped except when it was Adam he would hang around and talk for a bit with him. “Still han”t told them then?”  
“Well no not really.” He replied as Robert pushed him onto the sofa and kissed him.  
“We'll just have to be room mates then.” He said moving his hand down to the joggers that Aaron was wearing and slipped it in side to cup him.  
“Is this what room mates do then?” Aaron whispered into Roberts ear.  
“Hell yeah.” 

A week later and Adam and Vic were on a flight to France. The boys had time to sort the spare room to look like Aaron’s and remover the photos of Robert and Aaron from the flat. Robert had to go to work on the day they got there leaving Aaron to collect them on his own. 

When the 3 of them arrived at Aaron's flat Adam flopped out on the sofa.  
“Adam get up its not your flat.” Vic told him.  
“Its ok vic I’m sure Rob won’t mind.” Aaron told her as he shoved their bags into the spare room.  
“So this Rob.” Vic said looking round the flat. "Whats he like?”  
“Nice. Don't call him Rob though it's Robert." He said with a smile that show that the man didn't like 'Rob'. "He’s a really nice guy, bit of a bad past but he’s nice yeah.”  
“So nice then.” Adam joked at the amount of times his friend said the word.  
“What do you mean bad past?” Vic asked.  
“Didn’t get on with his family, couldn’t last in a relationship without cheating, miner record that kind of bad past.”  
“His family as bad as the Dingles then?” Adam joked as he sat up on the sofa to let Vic sit down beside him.  
“Well non of my family have ever held me at gun point so.” Aaron said as he went in the kitchen to make them some coffees.  
“Shit.” Adam replies. “Who held him at gun point?” He said shocked.  
“His brother.” Aaron said. He made there drinks and walked back to sit down on the chair near the sofa.  
"So I'm guessing he's not in touch with them." Adam said.  
"Nar. He don't blame his brother though. Said he hated him for lots of stuff but not that."  
"Right." Adam says.  
"But every things fine now though." Vic says. "He hasn't got any doggy friends or anything?"  
"Vic." Adam says.  
"It's all right." Aaron smiles. "No doggy friends as far as I know. He's forgiven his brother now, not that he's got in touch with him to let him know that."  
"Don't think I'd forgive my brother if he held me at gun point." Adam says.  
"Oh yeah how are the new brothers?" Aaron asks.  
"Two of them are pricks." Adam says.  
"And the other?"  
"Well he's Vics best mate so I can't really say anything bad about him." Adam says.  
"Oh what's wrong with Finn?" Vic asks.  
Adam laughs. "See. Best mates."  
The conversation moved to the village.

After awhile Vic realises that she left her phone in the car so asks to go down and get it. Robert was walking down the road back to his flat when he saw a woman going in Aaron's car. As he got close enough to see her face she got out and he saw his sisters face for the first time in almost 10 years. He froze to the spot as she turned around. She jumped a bit not expecting anyone to be behind her. 

Vic stood still for a second with shock. It couldn’t be, could it. She hadn’t seen her brother for so long that she wasn’t sure if her mind was just playing tricks on her but then the man said.  
“Vic. Vic is that you?”  
“O god Robert.” She said as she hugged him.  
“What are you doing here?” Robert said as he hugged her.  
“Im staying with a friend for a bit with my boyfriend Adam.” She said with a smile as she released Robert.  
“Your Aarons friend.” Robert said even more shocked.  
“You… your the man that lives with Aaron.”  
"Yeah." Robert smiled. They walked up to the flat.

"So you've met Robert then?" Aaron says when Vic and Robert walk through the door.  
"You could say that." Vic says. "You know considering he's my brother."  
"Ya what?" Adam says. Aaron stands up with a confused face.  
"Yeah Robert Sugden." Robert says. "Um... Wait if you're Aaron are you Chas's son?" Robert asks realising that he knows nothing about Aaron.  
"Yeah." Aaron says.  
"Wait when did Andy almost kill you?" Adam says, Robert looks over at Aaron knowing he must of told them.  
"After he found out about me and Katie." Robert says. The room got slightly awkward then but Aaron stood up and smiled.  
“Right um pezza?” Aaron asks and grabs the menu. 

“So you two are flat mates.” Adam says.  
“Yeah.” Robert says slightly awkwadly not wanting his sister to find out he likes man.  
“Got a girl friend.” Adam asks trying to fill the quietness of the room now that Aaron’s in the kitchen ordering pizza.  
“No.” Robert says as Aaron walks into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Right pizzas ordered.”   
“Good.” Robert says trying to escape from the questions about him.   
“Got a job?” Vic asks, she cant help wanting to know everything about her brother.   
“Finance director at a car company.” Robert said instinctively walking over to Aaron, though he resisted the urge to put his arm round Aaron’s waist.  
“Should we put on a movie or something?” Aaron said moving away from Robert to the tv, though he could tell Robert wasn’t happy about that. 

The 4 of them sat down on the sofa watching the movie waiting for the food to come. Robert and Aaron sat next to each over and it took everything not to lean on each other or put an arm round the others shoulder. Aaron was really regretting inviting Adam if it meant he couldn’t even touch Robert. The door bell went off and Aaron jumped from the sofa, he could feel Robert watching him as he left. He came back and dropped the box on the table before sitting back down. Robert lent forward and opened the box before grabbing a slice. As the others lent to get some he put his arm on the back of the sofa so when Aaron lent back his back lent against it. Aaron didn’t tell Robert to move as it seemed the other two hadn't notice so Robert put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder and couldn’t help smile. He left it there for the rest of the film and smiled more when Aaron moved his own hand to touch Roberts leg. 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Vic said once the film was over.  
“Yeah me too.” Adam said, the trip had worn them out.  
“I’ll show you to your room.” Aaron said standing up.  
“Don’t you mean your room.” Vic laughed as she followed him with Adam. 

Robert wasn’t in the living room when Aaron came back so walked into their room, closing the door behind himself.  
“You ok?” Aaron asked seeing Robert sat on the bed.   
“Yeah.” He said but Aaron didn’t believe him at all. He walked over and stood in between Roberts legs and held his face. “Is it Vic?”   
“Its just so odd. I never even thought I’d see her again.” Robert said with what Aaron knew was sadness. He knew Robert missed his family so much, this must be a shock to him. “I know babes. But she’s here now. Aren't you happy?”  
“Of course I am, she’s my sister.” He said holding onto Aaron’s waist. Aaron smiled and lent down to kiss Robert.  
“We might have to be quiet tonight.” Aaron laughed and Robert pulled a face. “Im gonna get changed." Aaron said before walking over to the wardrobe to throw on a pair of joggers and a t, he could feel Robert watching him change. “Come here.” Robbert said softly and Aaron walked over. He pulled him onto the bed and kissed him. “No loud noises remember.” Aaron whispered between kisses. “Get changed.” Aaron demanded laughing and Robert stood up and walked with a fake frown over to the wardrobe. He turned and faced Aaron with a smile as he pulled off his shirt. Aaron smiled as he watched him. Robert pulled off his shoes and put them on the floor. Aaron smiled and whispered “Your boring me.” ‘O really?’ Robert mouthed before pulling down his trousers leaving his boxers. ‘You like?’ Robert mouthed, not making a sound. Aaron nodded. Robert rubbed himself through his boxers and smiled. “Sure you don’t want to make any noise?” He said quietly.  
“With your sister next door with my best mate, yeah I’m sure. Get dressed.” Robert pulled a face before pulling the boxers down a little. He turned around to look in the wardrobe where his pjs were neatly folded. The top of his ass was showing as he bent down to look, he picked up a pair of blue and grey pjs. He turned round to face Aaron and dropped the bottoms and pulled on the shirt. He pulled his boxers all the way down and stood there looking at Aaron with a smile. Aaron shook his head and tried not to smile. He bit his lip as Robert turned around and bent down to pick up the pyjama bottoms. Robert turned back to him and put them on, pulling them up almost all the way up so they were just below his cock. He hovered his hand over seeing Aaron watch him. He moved his hand to the end of his dick and played with it biting his lip. He moved his hand away and pulled up his pj bottoms, with his half hard shaft laying over the fabric. He touched his dick again as it laid on the soft fabric of the bottoms and tilted his head at Aaron. He pulled the bottoms higher till the fabric made his dick lay flat against his chest, sticking out on top of his top.   
“I thought we were gonna talk.” Aaron said quietly.  
“We can. Once we deal with these.” He smile looking to himself then to Aaron, who had gotten hard. Aaron nodded with a smile and pulled down his pj bottoms as Robert walked over. Robert kissed Aaron climbing onto the bed so he was straddling Aaron.He kissed him softly moving his hands down his boyfriends body till they reached his cock. Aaron hummed slightly and Robert pulled away just enough to talk.  
“I thought you said no noise.”  
“Have to find a way to shut me up then.” Aaron said just as softly, his breath hot on Roberts face as he moved his hand to Roberts dick then licked his lips and smiled.

Vic and Adam laid in bed in the pjs Vic had packed for them under the covers.   
“Is it odd seeing him again?” Adam asked.   
“Yeah, I mean I haven’t seen him since I was a kid.”  
“Must be well odd, I mean if I hadn’t seen Holly or Hannah in what 10 years I be well freaked out.”  
“Your the one who found out you had 3 brothers.”   
“Yeah I know…” Adam stopped talking and looked like he was listening to something. “Can you hear laughing?”   
“No.”   
“Sorry thought I heard Aaron laugh.”  
“Well thats unlikely” Vic smiled before leaning over and kissing Adam. She turned off the bedside lamp and they fell asleep. 

 

Vic walked out into the living room. She saw Aaron and Robert in the kitchen. Robert lent against the wall drinking a coffee and talking to Aaron as Aaron made himself toast. She remembered when her brother used to flirt with girls, he always loved to lean on a wall and lean forward like he was now, but they were just friends. But something pulled at Vic and she was gonna find out what. Though she did think she heard muffled sounds from his room last night, but that was surely just snoring.   
“Vic.” Robert said seeing her and he immediately stopped leaning.   
“Sleep well?”  
“Yeah, um why wouldn’t I”  
“I meant Aaron, he was the one one the sofa, wasn’t he”   
“Oh yeah.” Robert turned to Aaron who stumbled over his first few words.  
“Yeah, I slept fine. How, how was your night, in my room?”  
“Good.”  
“Vic?” Adam said stumbling half naked into the living room. Aaron hit Robert with his elbow in the ribs, he was the only on who was allowed to look at his best mate, except Vic of cause. “What time is it?” He asked his wife.  
“Umm… half 7”  
“What? Why you up this eerily?”  
“Heard voice’s” She said turning back to Robert and Aaron.  
“Yeah sorry he’s a well light sleeper. Try living with him.” Robert said in the most domestic way Vic had ever remembered hearing him speak.  
“He always hears me in the kitchen. Must of changed his internal clock.” Aaron said trying to sound as flat mate-ish as he could. The truth was Robert normaly had to leave the house by 8, so they always woke a about 7 to have 3 4’s of an hours morning sex before breakfast. Vic noticed both of them had damp hair.  
“You have a shower earlier?”  
“Yeah.” Aaron said, Robert didn’t trust himself to not accidentally tell them how they had it together.  
“You two use up all the hot water then or can I have one?”  
“No theres still some.” Aaron said with his ‘totally not lying awkward smile face’.  
“Im going back to bed.” Adam said after Vic walked off.  
“Sure you don’t want some toast?” Robert asked, well if he was gonna walk round like that Robert might as well enjoy it.  
“You go back to bed mate.” Aaron said before looking at Robert, Robert turned avoiding the ‘don't’ stare.

When they were alone Aaron spoke first. “Rob why don’t we just tell them?”  
“What?” Robert laughed, clearly hating the idea.  
“Tell them we’re, you know, together.”  
“Aaron don’t.” He said walking away. “Your the one who didn’t want them knowing in the first place.”   
“Yeah but that was before I knew Vic was your sister.”  
“The only thing that changes is that before you didn’t want to tell them, now Im not going to.”  
“What your gonna be in the closet all your life?” Aaron said confused. Robert never cared about kissing Aaron in public or in front of people he worked with, he happily called Aaron his boyfriend.  
“Just.. just leave it Aaron.” Robert said walking away and going into there room before closing the door. Aaron stood where he was, well sort of as he couldn’t keep still, for a moment before huffing and fast walking into the room. He stood at the door as he saw Robert sitting on the bed before closing the door and standing in front of him. He moved Roberts hands from his lap so he could stand between his legs and hold his face.  
“Its ok you know.” Robert looked up.  
“I know.” Robert said, but Aaron could see he looked panicked, his heart fast. Aaron rubbed his face with his thumb as he spoke.  
“Remember how I came out?” Robert put his hands on Aaron’s waist and nodded.  
“I remember you telling me about it.” He lent closer to Aaron, like he was scared he’d go, wanting to be closer to him. Aaron moved one of his hands so it was in Roberts hair and let him rest his head on his stomach.   
“You telling Vic cant be any worse then that.” Aaron laughed. Robert wanted to say how he didn’t like Aaron joking about what he did, or nearly did, but he didn’t.   
“Its not just Vic.” Robert mumbled and Aaron moved his face so Robert wasn’t leaning on his chest anymore. He looked at Robert with question and Robert knew he was asking what else it was, then he figured it out.  
“Andy.” Aaron said and Robert stood up but Aaron grabbed him before he could walk away.  
“Vic’ll be out the shower soon, she’ll…”  
“Robert.” Aaron said softly.  
“Don’t.” Robert said equally as soft before walking back into the living room.

Aaron walked after him. Aaron grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were facing.  
“Talk to me, please Robert.” They stood close now, Aaron moved his hands to Roberts waist.  
“I just couldn’t handle them knowing, knowing…”  
“About me.”   
‘Its not like that, you know that.”  
“Its fine.” Aaron said removing his hands from Robert.  
“Please.” Robert said with desperation on his face. When Aaron didn’t say anything Roberts face hardened. “Fine, Im going to work.” He said grabbing his jacket.  
“Robert.” Aaron said as he walked past him, but he just left.   
“Was that Rob?” Vic asked as she walked out of the bathroom.  
“Yeah, he's just gone to work.” He said but she could tell he sounded odd, almost hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Vic, Adam and Aaron spent the day going to shops and seeing France, well the small City that Aaron lived in. Vic kept an eye on Aaron, sure something was wrong.  
“You keep checking your phone.” She said as they walked down the road back to Aaron’s flat.   
“Problem with that?” Aaron asked shoving his phone in his pocket for the countless time today, still nothing from Robert.  
“Just looked like you were waiting for a text or something.” Aaron just kept walking as Vic gave him a funny look then walked with Adam who was slightly slower. It was Robert who walked out, he should be the one to say sorry. So why did Aaron’s fingers itch to send a text to him? He knew why, he hated them fighting. He hadn’t spent a day in a long time with out a text from Robert when he had lunch, or just when he was board at work, or any other excuse Robert could come up with to text him. Aaron knew this would probably be the only time for awhile that he’d see Vic and Adam in person but he missed Robert so much. 

He opened the door to the flat and couldn’t help the disappointment that filled him when he saw the flat was empty.   
“Right I’m gonna have a shower before we go to the restaurant Vic.” Adam said walking over to the bath room, Vic sighed and turned to Aaron.  
“Is it ok if Adam has a shower in your flat?”   
“Yeah.” Aaron said sounding distracted. She expected him to laugh at how Adam could walk into a place and treat it as home. Adam walked into the bath room and turned on the shower. She was about to say something when she saw Aaron’s face light up. Robert walked out of his bedroom and Aaron’s eyes locked onto him.  
“Thought you’d still be out.” Robert said face turned to look at Vic but she could see his eyes were more focused on Aaron.   
“Wasn’t that great.” She smiled. “Anyway, me and Adam are going to a restaurant later.”  
“Right?" He walked away into the kitchen and she saw Aaron look down slightly annoyed.   
“Im gonna get changed.” Vic said walking away frustrated.  
“Whats her problem?” Robert said turning after Vic left confused.  
"Maybe cuz you hant seen her in years and ya don’t seem to take much of an interest in her.” Aaron said sitting down on the sofa folding his arms over his chest.   
“What would you say to Liv if she just walked in?”  
“Probably tell her I’m gay at least.” Robert turned around and breathed as he put his hands on the kitchen counter trying not to get mad, the last thing he wanted was to start shouting at Aaron especially with Vic here. He turned back to look at Aaron to find the younger man flicking through the channels of the tv. “Im sorry alright.” Robert said slightly angry, Aaron turned a little surprised before turning back to the tv and breathing out a laugh. “Please Aaron.” Robert said softer before Adam walked out of the bath room in just a towel and Aaron saw Roberts eyes dart from him to Adam. When Adam had gone Aaron sent Robert a death stare.  
“What?”   
“You.” Aaron said then whispered. “Perving on my best mate.”   
“Please you’ve told me the dreams you’ve had about him remember.” Robert said walking into the living room with two coffees.”Here.” He said placing a mug onto the table.” Aaron just sat there and watched the TV ignoring him till Robert got the hint and walked back into their room to do work on his laptop. The two of them stayed where they sat till Vic and Adam walked into the living room. “Wheres Rob?” Vic asked putting an earring in. Aaron shrugged and drank some of his coffee.   
“Rob me and Adam are off!” She shouted.  
“Have a good time!” He shouted back as they walked out off the door. Robert closed his laptop and looked at the door for what felt like a lifetime. He slowly got off the bed and walked over.   
“Oi.” Aaron said as Robert opened the door that he had his hand on. They stood in the door way awkwardly for a moment before Robert asked.  
“You coming in or am I coming out?” Gesturing behind Aaron. Aaron looked down and laughed.  
“Im pretty sure this whole arguments about you not ‘coming out’.”   
“Aaron...” Robert said out of energy to argue.   
“Im sorry.” Aaron said quickly. “Im coming in, if your let me.” Robert was the one smiling now.  
“I always want ya ‘coming in.”   
“That some rude innuendo Robert Sugden?” Robert stepped back. “Sorry, that feels really weird calling you that.”  
“Yeah then don’t.” Robert said walking into his room again and Aaron followed. He turned the older man round and held his face in his hands. “Ive started a new life with out all them, with out mu past.”   
“I know, but she’s your sister Rob.”   
“I can’t go back to emmerdale. Im happy here, with you I wanna have a life with..”  
“Calm down we’re not suddenly just gonna move… Did you say you wanted a life with me?” Robert turned his face and tried to walk away. “Rob.”  
“Yeah alright.” Robert snapped. “I wanna life with you, I want us to be long term, is that so bad?”  
“Im pretty sure Vics gonna find out if I get hitched to my room mate.” Aaron said jockerly but Robert looked down. “You don’t wanna…do ya?”  
“Well not right now.”  
“But you’ve thought about it?”  
“Yeah. Some day, maybe, I mean if we’re even still together..”   
“You’d wanna marry me?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I..” Robert looked down with a shy smile.  
“You what”  
“You already know.” Robert said looking into the younger mans eyes, he intangled his hands with Aaron’s. “If.. if that ever happens then I’ll tell them all. Id scream it from the flaming roof tops. I just can’t now, and I didn't think you wanted your lot knowing anyway?”  
“Well I don’t really.”  
Robert laughed. “So what was this argument about?” Aaron laid his head on the older mans chest.  
“So we just gonna pretend we’re not together?” Aaron asked obviously not liking the thought of it.  
“I guess, they’re going to the coast tomorrow anyway, one day of being flatmates.” Robert said moving his hands to wrap his arms around Aaron’s body. “Your probably have to actually sleep on the sofa if ya don’t want us getting caught.”  
“Well then.” Aaron said looking upwards. “There be gone for a good hour at least.” He said moving so he spoke onto Roberts neck.  
“At least.” Robert said biting his lip.  
“If I’m not gonna be allowed to touch you.” Aaron said moving his hands into the older mans jeans. “I better make the most of it now.”   
“Yeah I really think you should.” Robert said as Aaron kissed his neck, making Robert lean his head back in pleasure.  
“I should really try are bed out again, you know, to remember it.” Aaron said getting on tip toes so he could kiss Roberts jaw line.  
“Oh I think everything in this rooms gonna miss ya.” Robert said moving his head so he could kiss Aaron. Robert held Aaron's ass through his jeans and walked him backwards to the bed. Aaron laid down on the bed with Robert on top of his as they kissed and Aaron undid Roberts jeans.  
“Fuck I missed ya today.” Robert said breaking the kiss and undoing Aaron’s jeans before pulling down his boxers moving downward with them. Aaron always loved how Robert seemed to want to kiss as much of his body as he could, and today seemed no exception. Robert pulled his boxers all the way off and started kissing on the inside of his thigh. He left small kisses up Aaron's leg and Aaron held the blond head of hair as he kissed his balls and shaft. “Just fuck me already.” Aaron said half breathless. Robert moved upwards quickly and hooked his arms under Aaron’s legs, lifting them upwards. Aaron scrambled to grab the lub and a condom as Robert ran his hands along the under side of Aaron's legs pushing them backwards as he did. Aaron hooked his legs over Roberts shoulders as Robert squeezed lub on Aaron's hole and the condom he was now wearing. Robert pushed a finger into the younger and making him moan. He pushed it in and out as Aaron bit his lip before he pushed in another one. Robert could feel Aaron’s toes twitching as he moved his finger around inside of him, along with other parts of both of them twitching. 

Vic and Adam walked into the restaurant and Adam walked up to the desk.   
“Table for Barton.” He smiled and the woman behind the desk stared blankly at him. He pointed to the tables and said. “Barton.” before pointing to her computer, she muttered something in french before she looked at her screen. She called someone over from behind her and started talking to the before he looked a Vic and Adam.  
“You’ve booked for next week.”  
“What? No I booked for today.” He said before he turned round to Vic. “I swear I did.”  
“There isn’t any room today. There should be a table in 3 hours.”  
“3 hours?” Vic asked.  
“Most people who eat here book, the tables are all booked.”  
“Come on Adam lets just go back.”  
“I booked.” Adam said as they walked out.  
“Did you book in french?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe why you got it wrong. We’ll get something at Aaron's its fine.”

Robert moved into Aaron in slow frusts, their mouths moving together as he did. They felt inclosed in their own little bubble as Aaron wrapped his hands around him holding the older mans naked butt. “I love you.” Robert said breaking the kiss not being able to keep it in anymore. “Thats what I was going to say earlier. I love you."  
“I love you too.” Aaron said with the most loving smile Robert had ever seen.

“Hay.” Adam said turning to Vic. “How about a kabab?”   
“Your wearing a suit and you want to go and have a kabab.” She smiled.  
“Why not.”  
“Yeah, come on.” She said and they walked in.

Robert moaned into the kiss as he wanked Aaron off.  
“Fuck im gonna cum.” Aaron moaned breaking the kiss for a moment before crashing their mouths together again. Robert grinding his body onto Aaron's as he moved in and out of Aaron. “Fuck I’m gonna.” Robert sped up his pace and pushed one of Aaron's legs back so he got a better angle. “Im gonna.” Robert said his lips millimetres away from Aaron's, each others breath on there lips.

Adam and Vic walked back to the flat laughing eating there food.

Robert and Aaron laid on the bed wrapped up in each other kissing slowly their spent loads on their chests. “I really mean it you know.” Robert said lightly running a hand through Aaron’s now sweaty gel less hair.  
“What?” Aaron asked looking into Roberts eyes.  
“I love you. Aaron Livesy.”   
“I love you too. Robert White.” He smiled when he said white but Robert didn't mind. Aaron leant in to kiss him again before they heard the door being unlocked.   
“Shit.” They both said as they jumped from the bed and scrambled to put their clothes back on. Aaron managed to run into the bathroom before the two of them opened the door and walked in. “Boys! The restaurant messed up are booking so we just got a kabab!” She said putting her bag down.  
“Alright.” Robert said walking out of his room. “Got any for me?” He said looking to Vic but she could see he kept looking to the bathroom door.  
“Yeah got you two one to share.” Robert walked over and took the box Vic held out and thanked her. A moment later Aaron walked out of the bathroom.  
“You alright?” Adam asked.  
“Look a little flustered.”  
“Yeah fine mate.” Aaron said. “Any of that for me?”   
“Help you self.” Vic said before walking into ‘Aaron’s’ room shortly followed by Adam. The pair of them let out a breath as the door closed.   
“Fucking hate that restaurant.” Robert said and Aaron smiled.   
“One more day.” Aaron said taking some kabab and sitting on the sofa. 

“When you and Aaron talked did he say anything about a boyfriend?” Vic asked.  
“What? No why.”   
“No reason.” Vic said walking back into the living room to find Aaron and Robert sitting on the sofa eating the kabab. She stood there and watched them for a moment before Robert jumped seeing her.  
“Watching us?”  
“What? No.” Vic said pretending to be confused by what he said.

That night Vic got out of bed just after Adam had fell to sleep and walked into the living room. She walked to the sofa only to fine that Aaron was indeed sleeping on it, she walked back to bed and just thought she was seeing what wasn’t there.

In the morning she woke up early and stood in the kitchen drinking her coffee. Aaron woke and jumped when he saw her.  
“Morning.” He said surprised.   
“Morning.” She smiled. Aaron looked at her wide eyed expecting her to say something. “Your head was down the other side of the sofa last night.” She said before drinking some more of her coffee. “Yeah I went to the toilet.” He said sitting up. 

After Adam and Robert had woken up they went out for ‘brunch’ something Aaron had never heard of. Robert noticed his sisters eyes on him and Aaron for most of the meal and though it was a little unsettling it didn't stop him and Aaron quickly looking and smiling at each other when they thought she wasn't looking. The four of them then spent the day in a little town just outside the city before finally going home. Robert sat down next to Aaron on the sofa and quickly stole a kiss.  
“Hay.” Aaron whispered.   
“Their packing.” Robert whispered. “Come into ‘my room’.” He smiled. Aaron looked over his shoulder at the closed door into the spare room and stood up grabbing Roberts hand. He closed the door behind them. Robert kissed him slowly.   
“What if they walk in, like they almost did last night?”  
“I just want to kiss you, they open the door we can always jump apart.” Robert said kissing him again.  
“And how you you explain us kissing?” Aaron whispered through kisses.  
“You jumped me, how was I mean to resist?” They stood there till they heard Vic.  
“Boys? The rent cars packed!” She looked at them funny as they both walked out of Roberts room. “What you two doing in there?”  
“I was helping him with work.” Aaron said walking over and hugging Adam and Vic. “Right see you both soon yeah.”  
“Yeah. Can we stay in touch?” Vic asked looking to Robert.   
“Yeah.” Robert said, a smile lighting up his face before Vic hugged him. “Ive really missed ya you know.”  
“I know. I missed you too.” She smiled. “Right we better go.” She said trying not to get emotional.   
“Bye.” Robert and Aaron said waving them off. When they were out of sight Aaron let out a sigh of relief.   
“Is it bad that I’m glad their gone?”   
“No.” Robert smiled before he kissed him. 

The next morning Robert and Aaron laid in their bed.  
“You ok there?” Robert said with a smug grin.  
“Just give me a minute yeah.” Aaron said breathlessly and Robert laughed.   
“I’ll cook you breakfast.” Robert smiled and kissed his forehead before jumping out of bed pulling on a pair of Aaron's joggers that laid abandoned on the floor. He walked into the kitchen started cooking the bacon. He opened the cupboard and stared at it confused for a moment.  
“Aaron!” ”Aaron wake up you lazy git!” He shouted agin after a moment  
“What?!” Robert just stood there. “Robert what is it?"Aaron said getting out of bed.  
“We don’t have any plates!”  
“What?!”  
“We don’t have any…” Aaron stood beside him and looked down.  
“You.. I mean…” Aaron stuttered confused.  
“Vic isn’t a plate criminal is she?” Robert said looking to Aaron.   
“I’ll phone her.” Aaron said walking into the bedroom.   
“She wouldn’t of would she?” Robert said following him into the bed room as Aaron phoned her.  
“Vic? Im not saying you have but… we don’t have any plates and well.. we did have plates so… don’t happen to know where they’ve gone?”  
“Can I ask you something?” Vic said.  
“Um sure.”  
“If you didn't sleep in your bed last night where did you?”   
“What? I..” Aaron couldn’t help laugh and Robert looked very confused. “I hate you Vic.”  
“Invite me to the wedding yeah.” Vic laughed. “You two look cute together.”  
“You think?”   
“Yeah. If you haven’t guessed by the way the plates are in your bed. You need to get some more plates by the was you have like 4.”  
“So your alright with it.” Aaron said and Robert still looked confused.  
“Yeah, a little annoyed you two lied about it but yeah. You two look happy.”  
“Thanks. I better go.” Robert looked at him. “There on the spare bed.”  
“Why… Oh.”  
“Yeah, don’t try and hide stuff from Vic.”   
“So..she knows, about us that I’m…”  
“She’s cool with it. Said we looked cute.” Robert laughed and held Aaron in his arms.   
“Well you are cute. And me. I am defiantly very cute.”   
“Oh really, you saying your cuter then me…”

A year later Vic was invited to the wedding, and she brought them plates.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to see what people think so feel free to leave a commentXx


End file.
